Secret Game
by Ryou and Bakura's Artist
Summary: Malik and Ryou get bored one day and decide to have a little game.Read to find out what!I suck at summaries! hehehe!Review at the end please!
1. Chapter 1

RaBa: Hello everyone! And now I'm on with another story!

I was thinking about this at 12:15 a.m. and I just had to write it down.

Bakura: You don't sleep, do you?

RaBa: Of course I do, I just slumber at just about 1:00 a.m. that's all.

Bakura: MmmHmm!

Ryou: Bakura, be polite!

Bakura: I'm a yami, Ryou; I can't be 'nice'.

Ryou: Well, just attempt to conduct yourself!

RaBa: All right you two, that's enough. Ryou, please quote the disclaimer.

Ryou: RaBa doesn't have possession of Yu-Gi-Oh! It is the rightful property of Takahashi.

* * *

Change of Style 1

"Come on, Ryou. What are we to do now?" whined a very bored Egyptian blonde to his albino companion. "I don't know," responded the said boy. "What **can** we do?" True, the boys really did have anything to do. Their yamis went of doing God knows what, and the two hikaris were left in Ryou's house.

"Hmm? I know!" and an idea struck the blonde and he quickly told the Brit about it. "Lets play a little game." Suggested Malik.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ryou with a grin on his face.

"Let's change our appearances for a week, but we should first think up of a theme…"

"Emo?"

"No, too… darkish."

"Thug?"

"Too leathery…"

"Preppie?"

"Ugh! No! That's too kinky…"

"Punk?"

The two pondered upon that last statement, and creepy smirks were then plastered on their faces. "Lets go punk!" both of them shouted out.

"Ok, now all we need is to change our appearances!" recommended Ryou.

"To the mall! We have to shop for clothes, get tattoos, dye streaks on our hairs---"

"Get pierced and buy some bling-bling!" Ryou finished for him.

"But lets raise the stakes even higher!" Said Malik with an evil smirk on his face.

"Do tell…"

"Our yamis, Yugi and the others, must not know about this. They must think that we've gone ballistic and changed. But just for this week." Suggested Malik to Ryou who seemed totally interested in the idea.

So both boys left to the mall to do their little makeover. Their first stop was ant the tattoo store. "Come on Ryou! Lets go in!" the bots chose what they wanted to be tattooed on them.

"Can I help you?" asked a guy behind the desk.

"Yes, we'd like to get some tattoos." Answered Ryou. Since Malik already got himself a tattoo on his back, he's just gonna get one tattoo while Ryou gets two.

"What would you too like?"

"I'd like to have this one." Malik pointed to the picture of his interest that just happens to be a wolf that was drenched in blood with yellow glowing eyes.

"Good choice, please go behind the curtain. There is where you will get you tattoo done" and with that Malik went off.

"What would you like?" asked the man.

"I'd like these two…" he pointed one that had a red dragon with black stripes on it and black flames and the other one was a snake coiled with a yellow rose.

"Ok, just step behind that curtain and tell the guy inside what you want and where you want it"

When the two boys went to their curtained rooms, they showed the pictures of what they wanted. Malik had his done on his left arm while Ryou's had his dragon done on his back and tha snake on his right arm.

Once that was done... they then got to the bathroom, luckily it was empty. "How are you feeling Ryou?" Malik asked his friend, who was a bit uneasy.

"Just a bit dizzy about seeing my blood, but I'll live."

"Good. Now its time to shop for clothes!"

Ryou and Malik got out of the bathroom and went to random stores with good clothes on. after window shopping and finally choosing and buyingsome outfits, they got changed and observed themselves.

Malik was wearing a fitting black sleeveles top with dark blue cargo pants with a few slits on the ankles, black boots andsome dark shades. Ryou was wearing a dark violet denim shirt and leather pants also with slits on the ankles and he had black boots on and he had his hair tied as a low pony tail.

"Not bad." said Malik

"Now come on, time to do our hair."

The two teens rushed themselves to a hair salon ( for males ) and got their hairs dyed. 30 mins. later, they looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"Nice. I like it." Ryou had his hair done with black streaks and red on the tips of his hair.

"Cool! I don't recognize myself!" Malik had his hair done with red streaks and black at the tips.

They both stiffled their laughter. after walking out of the salon, the met, DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Marik and Bakura. " Holy Crap! Ryou!" Bakura shouted. Marik was drinking his soda and speuwed(wrong spelling)it out and chocked. "Mother Fucker! Malik!"

* * *

RaBa: Well that was chapter one, chapter two is coming up next!

Malik: I love my outfit! And my hair!

Ryou: O think we should stay like ths!!!!!!

Bakura & Marik: Oo U

RaBa: uh, hehehe! Review please!


	2. I know your secret!

RaBa: Hello everyone! 1st of all, I would like to thank everyone whose reviewed me! And I want to apologize for taking sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update! Kill me if you must.

Ryou: We also thank the readers for reading this story!

Bakura: Yeah, yeah, whatever!

Ryou: elbows Bakura in the ribs, hard Bakura!

Bakura+mumble! Can I state the disclaimer now?

RaBa+nods+

Bakura: RaBa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. And no one owns me too! I'm my own man! But Ryou is mine!

RaBa & Ryou: What!

RaBa: You don't own him!

Ryou: Yeah! You don't own me!

Bakura: If you don't let me own you Ryou, I'll tell everyone Raba's real name!

RaBa: O.O! You're so mean!

Ryou: Yami! You must never tell anyone her real name!

RaBa: You know what, fine! Let them know who we are!

Bakura: 'We'?

Ryou+sigh+ Yes Bakura, RaBa has a yami too.

RaBa: But we'll talk about that later, for now, on with the story!

Thoughts to self Strawberries!

Mindlink: Apples(yami) /Bananas/(hikari)

Note: since Malik brainwashed Ryou in battle city, they then shared a link.

+**Oh boy+**

/ Malik, if they find out about this, they may tell the others and ruin our game/ Ryou said through the mindlink that him and Malik share.

/ Don't worry Ryou; let's just try to act like we have another personality, ok/ He reassured Ryou.

"Well? What happened to you two!" Bakura shouted at the two, gaining weird looks by other passing people.

"And what's with the change of your outfit, huh?"

(I'm just gonna change the style here)

Ryou: Nothin'. Why do ya wanna know?

Malik: Yeah. What, is it wrong to change how we look!

Bakura and Marik were both a bit fazed by how their hikaris talked back. Yet that's not what got their attention; the tattoos and the hair job was what got the yamis attentions.

Bakura: MALIK! THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!

Ryou: O OÜ! Bakura, why do you say that! Malik didn't do anything to change me! This was my decision!

Bakura: But hikari! Look at you! Your finally wearing leather that's showing of your well-rounded ass!

Bakura, realizing what he just said, cursed and banged his head fifteen times against a nearby wall. Ryou and the others just sweatdropped. People around are giving him weird looks.

Malik: Bakura, I swear I- are you listening to me!

Marik: Ugh! I'll wake him… +dangles shiny necklace on front of Bakura+

Bakura+Instantly wakes up and grabs necklace+ MINE! Ooh, shiny:D

Ryou: O.oi! Well, we gotta go now. Bye+Grabs Malik's arm+

Moments later, after Ryou had dragged Malik away, they were in another part of the mall.

Ryou: Phew! That was close!

Malik+Eyes Ryou suspiciously + What was that all about?

Ryou: What was?

Malik+Clears throat and does a Bakura imitation voice+ Your finally wearing leather that's showing of your well-rounded ass!

Ryou+Gets nervous+ Uhh… um, n-nothing…

Malik: Yeah right! That cant be true! Aha! See! You're blushing! Something is going on between you two!

Ryou: W-WHAT? What gave you that idea?

Malik+gives Ryou the Oh-please-it's-so-obvious look+

Ryou: Malik!

Malik: So does that mean you don't like Bakura?

Ryou: What? Ofcourse I like Bakura+puts had to his mouth after realizing what he just said+ Malik, you are despicable.

Malik: I know. Now lets get outta here and after that you can confess you love to Bakura!

Ryou+glares at him+


	3. Authors note

Erin: Hi! Its me RaBa! And this is my yami Eris!

Eris: Hi

Anyway, this is just a note, Ryou and Malik share a link because after Ryou got brainwashed in battle city by Malik, they then shared a link.

Erin: And I sooo want to apologize for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait.

Eris: Flame her if you want, she deserved it for being a lazy twit.

Erin: sigh


End file.
